Summertime Switch
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Two diffrent boys with the same name get sent to the wrong camp...loosly baced on the movie by the same name
1. The Wrong Bus

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~  
  
At the Airport.  
  
William looked at his watch. 'Dad should have been here by now,' he thought. Just then his phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello son," said Rupert Giles.  
  
"Dad," said William, "where are you."  
  
"Something's come up son," said Giles, "I have to go out of the country for a while on business."  
  
"Great," said William, "summer with mom and her latest fling."  
  
"Actually William," said Giles, "your mom and Parker are out of the country as well."  
  
"What about me," said William, "what am I supposed to do all summer."  
  
"I'm sending you to camp William," said Giles "you'll like it, it's is in this small town."  
  
"I hope your right," said William.  
  
~~  
  
In a bad part of the town.  
  
"Spike," said the officer, "consider this your last chance."  
  
"What the bloody hell do you mean," said Spike.  
  
"Your going to be sent boot camp," said the officer, "then maybe you won't steal as much."  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day.  
  
There were a bunch of busses heading off to different camps.  
  
"I have to go," said the officer to an attendant, "can you watch him for me till his buss comes."  
  
"Sure," said the attendant, "what's the kid's name."  
  
The officer-cuffed Spike to a pole, "William Giles," said the officer, "but he goes by Spike."  
  
"Is he dangerous," said the attendant looking at the boy.  
  
"Only to society," said the officer smiling.  
  
"Well Spike," said the attendant, "your on bus seven which leaves in three minutes."  
  
~  
  
"Name," said another attendant who looked like a cop as William stepped up to him.  
  
"William Giles," said William.  
  
" Well son," said the attendant, "you've been keeping us."  
  
He directed William to the bus behind him labeled SUNNYDALE BOOT CAMP.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," said William as he was pushed onto the buss."  
  
~  
  
The loud speaker came on.  
  
WILLIAM GILES TO BUS SEVEN  
  
Spike who had escaped the chains when no one looked headed to the bus as he spotted a young blonde girl.  
  
"Hello luv," Spike said.  
  
"I'm not your luv," said the girl getting on the bus.  
  
Then another blond holding a clipboard looked up.  
  
"Hello," said the woman, " where do you think your going."  
  
"Well pet," said Spike, "I was called to this bus."  
  
"Well," said the woman, "your name."  
  
"William but everyone calls me Spike," said Spike.  
  
The woman looked at her list.  
  
"William Giles," said the woman.  
  
"Yea," said Spike.  
  
"I'm Harmony Kendal," said Harmony, "welcome."  
  
~~  
  
TBC..  
  
Do you like so far. 


	2. Welcome to Camp

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~  
  
William got off the bus very slowly.  
  
"I-I think there's a big mistake," said William.  
  
"No I think not," said a man as more people got off the buss.  
  
"I'm Riley Finn, "said Riley, "but your to address me as sir."  
  
"Well sir," said William.  
  
"Did I say talk," said Riley.  
  
"No sir," said William.  
  
"Well then," said Riley, "move along."  
  
~~  
  
ACROSS THE LAKE.  
  
A young redhead was standing by the buss of arriving campers.  
  
"A cherry hello," she said as the campers got off the bus.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg," said Harmony getting off the bus, "It's a pleasure to work with you this summer."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine Harm," said Willow turning to the other campers, "and a cheery hello to. Who are you."  
  
"Ms Rosenberg," said Harmony, "That's William."  
  
"Please call me Spike," said Spike.  
  
"Well Spike," said Willow, "welcome to Camp."  
  
"Glad to be here," said Spike eying the girl from earlier.  
  
"She's out of your league," said a dark haired boy.  
  
"Buffy Summers only dates older men," said another boy.  
  
"And you are," said Spike.  
  
"Xander Harris," said the first guy.  
  
"Andrew Wells," said the second.  
  
"I think I just found myself some new friends," said Spike, "now tell me more about Buffy."  
  
~~  
  
William entered a tiny cell in witch two other guys were already sitting.  
  
"This is NOT funny," said William.  
  
"Boot camp isn't meant to be fun," said one guy.  
  
"And you are," said William.  
  
"I'm Jonathan Levenson," said Jonathan, "and this is Warren Myers."  
  
"So," said Warren, "I'm in here for fighting and Jonathan is here for hacking what's your story."  
  
"It's a big mix-up why I'm here," said William, "by the way this place is disgusting."  
  
"It's home," said Jonathan.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC SOON 


	3. Spike at Camp

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~  
  
After Spike had met Xander and Andrew he had been escorted to his room. The room looked ok however Spike could tell that this 'other' William was kind of a nerd. There were shelves of books lining the walls. Also there had been a laptop. Spike needed to go outside for a smoke and just take it all in when.  
  
"No Smoking on the premises," said Harmony walking by grabbing his cigarettes.  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike said as he headed back into the room. He looked inside William's closet and freaked.  
  
"Like hell am I wearing that poof's clots," Spike thought to himself when he spitted an envelope on the desk.  
  
He opened the envelope to find a note.  
  
My dearest William-Sorry I had to go away, if there is anything you need just charge it-Love-mum.  
  
"Bingo," Spike thought as he went online and ordered a bunch of new cloths.  
  
After he made his purchases he headed out to find Xander and Andrew, however he ran into Buffy.  
  
"Hello luv," said Spike.  
  
"I told you," said Buffy, "I'm NOT your luv."  
  
"Fine Buffy then can we talk," said Spike.  
  
"No," said Buffy, "and how do YOU know my name."  
  
"Friends," said Spike.  
  
Just then Xander came over with a young brunet girl laughing.  
  
"Who said anything I was your friend," said Xander.  
  
"Who's that," said the girl.  
  
"Guy CLAMES he's William Giles Faith," said Xander.  
  
"THE William Giles," said Faith.  
  
"Yes pet," said Spike.  
  
"Faith," said Xander.  
  
"Sorry," said Faith, "Well nice meeting you."  
  
"Same here," said Spike.  
  
The three of them left as Andrew came over.  
  
"You're not really THE William Giles," said Andrew, "Son of Rupert Giles."  
  
"And if I'm not," said Spike.  
  
"I know you like Buffy," said Andrew, "how would you like her to know you're a fake."  
  
"Well," said Spike.  
  
"And When Ms. Rosenberg finds out," said Andrew.  
  
"What do I have to do," said Spike.  
  
"Serve me," said Andrew.  
  
~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think your doing," said a voice.  
  
"S-sorry," said Spike, "I didn't know anyone was here."  
  
"This IS my Kitchen," said the cook, "by the way SPIKE the name is WESLEY."  
  
"Well Wes," said Spike, "I was just thinking how to win over Miss Summers."  
  
"Well don't be forceful," said Wesley, "I've seen you before and that's not the way to go."  
  
~~  
  
A bit later in the courtyard.  
  
Buffy was on the phone.  
  
"Your breaking up with me," said Buffy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Buff," said Angel O'Neil her older boyfriend, "But I found someone new."  
  
"Don't tell me It's that slut Cordlia," said Buffy.  
  
"Well," said Angel.  
  
"I hate you," said Buffy hanging up on him and crying just as Spike came over.  
  
"Buffy," said Spike, "It should be a crime t see a beauty like you crying."  
  
"What is it now Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"Can't a guy ask a girl what's wrong," said Spike.  
  
"My boyfriend dumped me," said Buffy.  
  
"He wasn't worth it if he dumped you,' said Spike.  
  
"T-thanks," said Buffy.  
  
"There's a dance Saturday and I was wondering," said Spike.  
  
"Fine," said Buffy, "I'll give it a shot."  
  
~~  
  
THAT EVENING.  
  
"Wes," said Spike, "I'm going to the dance with Buffy."  
  
"That's Great," said Wesley, "now why are you still hanging here for."  
  
"I have to get Wells his dinner," said Spike.  
  
"You don't have to give Wells anything," said Wesley.  
  
"If I don't he'll tell everyone who I really am," said Spike.  
  
"Which is," said Wesley.  
  
"I live on the streets of LA steeling," said Spike, "I'm not William Giles son of Rupert Giles, just William 'Spike' Giles."  
  
"I see," said Wesley.  
  
"It's not my fault I got on the wrong bus," said Spike.  
  
"Still," said Wesley.  
  
~~  
  
LATER  
  
"So Xander," said Andrew, "with Connor heading up the team this year we have a chance."  
  
"Yea Andy," said Xander, "but are you sure you can put a camp came on the gambling site."  
  
"Piece of cake," said Andrew typing in a few things, "Place your bets."  
  
Just then a younger camper came in with a tray.  
  
"For Mr. Wells," he said.  
  
Andrew lifted the lid off the tray to find a dead rat with a note reading: YOU ARE WHAT YOU EAT.  
  
"SPIKE," said Andrew.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Same time only William @ Boot Camp 


	4. william at camp

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
A-N this has a small part with the other camp in it.  
~~  
  
As he slumped onto his cot and looked to the ceiling William still wondered, still BOOT CAMP was this some crazy way of his parents telling him to be more self-reliant. He soon drifted off to sleep he guessed because all to soon the faint notes of revelry were filling the air.  
  
"What the," said William, "what time is it."  
  
"Six," said Warren.  
  
"We always get up this time," said Jonathan.  
  
"What about him," said William.  
  
"Oh," said Warren, "Oz."  
  
"Riley is afraid he'll hurt someone," said Jonathan, "he lets him sleep in."  
  
William headed out of the room and into Riley's office.  
  
"Sir," said William, "permission to make a call."  
  
"Why," said Riley  
  
"I think there has been a mistake," said William.  
  
"Fine," said Riley, "Five minutes."  
  
The phone rang as Rupert Giles picked up.  
  
"Hello," said Giles.  
  
"Dad," said William, "is this your idea of a joke."  
  
"A what," said Giles, "by the way how do you like camp."  
  
"It's a nightmare dad," said William, "it's a plague It's a nightmare about a plague."  
  
"Huh," said Giles, "I'm not getting good reception call me later."  
  
"B-but," said William.  
  
It was too late Giles had hung up.  
  
"Did it go well," said Riley.  
  
"Can I try again," said William, "we were disconnected."  
  
"Next week," said Riley.  
  
~~  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.  
  
"So guys," said William, "are you planning an escape."  
  
"Should we be," said Warren.  
  
"I've seen all those prison movies," said William, "I know you are tell me."  
  
"Should we let him know," said Jonathan, "can we trust him."  
  
"Well William," said Warren, "we are digging out TONIGHT."  
  
~~  
  
THAT EVENING.  
  
"Ok," said Jonathan, "there is a block in the tunnel."  
  
"So you need to go through this pipe and undo it," said Warren.  
  
William did as he was told and the other boys hid knowing what was soon to happen.  
  
William crawled into the pipe and water burst out. Just then Riley headed over.  
  
"GILES, LEVENSIN, MYERS," said Riley, "Highway duty."  
  
~~  
  
THE FOLLOWING DAY.  
  
William, Jonathan Warren and for some reason Oz because who knew were all chained together picking up trash on the side of the rode.  
  
"Life can't get much better," said William.  
  
Just then the bus from camp Wildwood (the other camp) stopped next to where the boys were. The windows opened up as Andrew and Xander looked out.  
  
"If it isn't the future nut jobs of the world," said Xander.  
  
"So," said Andrew, "practicing for the big time."  
  
The two then dumped a few bags of trash on them.  
  
"That wasn't nice," said Spike, "how would you like it if it were reversed."  
  
The two boys laughed.  
  
~~  
  
THAT EVENING.  
  
"I should have been on that bus," said William  
  
"Your better then them Will," said Warren, "those Wildwooders have been dumping on us for years."  
  
"William Giles," said a voice.  
  
"W-who wants to know," said William.  
  
"I'm Andrew here to take you to a party," said Andrew, "where you can meet your evil twin William 'Spike' Giles."  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
The meeting& dance 


	5. Dancing and Meeting

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
A-N I know the timeline may seem off so let me straiten it up.this all was the same week. The bus incident happened on Friday, the whole Spike and Buffy thing in the courtyard was Thursday as was the rat, and the night Andrew came to the boot camp was Saturday the night of the dance and so continues the story. Song Blessed by Cristina Aguleria  
  
~~  
  
William looked at Andrew.  
  
"So," said William, "That explains why I'm here then."  
  
"Exactly," said Andrew, "that boy has your same name and kinda looks like you too."  
  
"Could it be possible," said William.  
  
"Twins," said Andrew, "with the same name I don't know."  
  
"Lets go then," said William, "I want to see for myself."  
  
AT THE DANCE.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't back out," said Spike.  
  
"Why would I," said Buffy.  
  
"Because I kinda thought you just said yes because you were angry," said Spike.  
  
"I'm not the kind of girl to do something like that," said Buffy.  
  
"I didn't think you were," said Spike.  
  
"So Spike," said Buffy, "wanna dance."  
  
"Sure luv," said Spike.  
  
"Hmm," said Buffy.  
  
"I mean Buffy," Spike said.  
  
The two began to dance.  
  
/When I think how life use to be/Always walking in the shadows/Then I look at what you've given me/I feel like dancing on my tip toes/I must say everyday I wake/and realize you're by my side/I know I'm truly.../Blessed for everything you've given me/Blessed for all the tenderness you show/Do my best with every breath that's in me/Blessed to make sure you never go/  
  
"Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"Yes Buffy," said Spike  
  
"I still can't believe how you stood up to Andrew and Xander like that yesterday," said Buffy.  
  
"They got what was coming," said Spike.  
  
"Your right," said Buffy, "wait till one day garbage will get dumped on them."  
  
"I like that," said Spike.  
  
As the song continued.  
  
/ There are times that test your faith/Til you think you might surrender/Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say that/my hopes were growing slender/You walked by in the knick of time/ looking like an answered prayer/You know I'm truly.../Blessed for everything you've given me/Blessed for all the tenderness you show/Do my best with every breath that's in me/Blessed to make sure you never go/  
  
The music stopped as all eyes turned from the couple on the floor to Andrew now walking in.  
  
"What do you want Wells," said Harmony.  
  
"Well HARM," said Andrew, "I'm here to point out an imposter among us."  
  
Xander was smiling as was his girlfriend Faith at the sound of this.  
  
I'm hear to introduce you to the REAL William Giles," said Andrew, "not Spike the common criminal."  
  
Just then William walked in. He looked almost identical to the 'William ' they knew except for his hair had not been bleached and that his mannerisms seemed different.  
  
"You stole my life," said William looking into the identical blue eyes of his doppelganger.  
  
"I bloody well did not," said Spike.  
  
"Yes you did," said William, "I'm William Giles I shouldn't have to be stuck in a dirty boot camp."  
  
"Your mistaken," said Spike, "I'M William Giles."  
  
"Like Hell you are," said William punching Spike.  
  
Just then Harmony ran outside to where Willow and Riley had been making out.  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg," said Harmony, "We have a problem."  
  
Willow looked in.  
  
"Finn," said Willow, "one of your boys is ruining our dance."  
  
Riley ran in and grabbed William.  
  
"That's it," said Riley, "come on."  
  
"B-but you got the wrong man," said William said Riley ushered him out.  
  
"That was weird," said Buffy.  
  
"I know," said pike, "sorry he had to ruin our date."  
  
~~  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.  
  
"That went well," said Xander.  
  
"I am not in the mood Harris," said Andrew as Connor O'Neil Angel's younger brother and star of the Wildwood Basketball team came over.  
  
"Andrew," said Connor, "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm leaving camp."  
  
"WHAT," said Andrew.  
  
"Angel is well," said Connor, "he's getting married."  
  
"Tell him to wait," said Xander, "we have a deal."  
  
"I tried," said Connor, "I tried."  
  
Connor left.  
  
"Great," said Xander, "What about our plan."  
  
"Well," said Andrew looking at Spike, "Mr. Giles may be an asset to us yet."  
  
~~  
  
TBC.LOVE AND BASKETBALL (may split into 2 chaps) 


	6. Love and Basketball

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U ~~ WILDWOOD  
  
It was Sunday and Spike and Buffy were sitting and talking.  
  
"I had a great time last night Spike," said Buffy, "I didn't think I could but I did."  
  
"I'm glad lu-Buffy," said Spike.  
  
"You can call me luv if you want," said Buffy, "I don't mind now."  
  
"Well ok luv," said Spike, "I had a good time too."  
  
Just then Andrew walked over with Xander.  
  
"Sorry to break you two lovebirds up," said Andrew.  
  
"What do you want Wells," said Buffy.  
  
"I want to talk to WILLIAM alone," said Andrew.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later," said Buffy.  
  
"Count on it," said Spike.  
  
She left as Andrew came closer.  
  
"Man," said Andrew, "we have a proposition for you."  
  
"What," said Spike.  
  
"Well," said Xander, "Connor left and he WAS our basketball team."  
  
"SO," said Spike, "Do I care."  
  
'You would if you love Buffy," said Xander.  
  
"What dose she have to do with this," said Spike.  
  
"We'll Rat you out," said Andrew.  
  
"Bloody Hell," said Spike, "fine I'll play on your stupid team."  
  
~~  
  
BOOT CAMP.  
  
"Giles," said Riley, "Because of your antics you will be playing in the inter camp basketball game."  
  
"B-but," said William.  
  
"NO buts," said Riley, "as for the rest of you joining the team means a work load reduction."  
  
"I'm in," said Warren.  
  
"Me too," said Jonathan.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.Practice makes perfect 


	7. Practice makes Perfect

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~  
  
BOOT CAMP.  
  
That afternoon the boys had free time to practice.  
  
"Um Will," said Warren, "Have YOU ever even played basketball before."  
  
"Well," said William as he shot the ball and missed, "I wanted to but I wound up warming benches."  
  
"It shows," said Jonathan.  
  
"HEY," said William, "If we want to win we have top work together and practice."  
  
"So," said Warren making a shot, "Rich boy sees himself as the boss."  
  
"Maybe I do," said William missing again.  
  
"Then practice," said Jonathan shooting, "then maybe we'll have a chance."  
  
~  
  
WILDWOOD.  
  
"OK," said Spike, "listen up."  
  
"What do you want," said Xander.  
  
"We need to think like a team is all I'm saying," said Spike, "so how many of you can actually play."  
  
"Well," said Xander, "we pretty much just passed to Conner."  
  
"Bloody hell," said Spike, "oh then I'll just have to teach you kids how to play," as he shot a basket.  
  
~  
  
A WEEK LATER.  
  
"Now your getting it," said Spike as Buffy came in, "Lets see how you do tomorrow."  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Spike," said Buffy, "you did good teaching those guys."  
  
"Thanks," said Spike giving her a kiss as she pulled back, "what is it."  
  
"Not here," said Buffy, "after you win tomorrow."  
  
~  
  
BOOT CAMP.  
  
"I still can't get it," said William as he missed."  
  
"You know," said Oz, "If Finn catches you you'll be in trouble."  
  
"Why would you care," said William.  
  
"Because he may kick you off the team," said Oz.  
  
"Hello," said Spike, "I suck."  
  
"Let me help," said Oz, "you just need to feel the energy and then release it."  
  
Oz made a perfect basket.  
  
"You try Will," said Oz.  
  
"I-I don't know," said William as he did what Oz said and he too got a basket.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow Will," said Oz.  
  
"Good luck to you too," said William.  
  
~~  
  
TBC.THE GAME (Probably my last or next to last chap)  
  
Finals are coming so I have NO clue when the next UD will be plus a have a few other WIPS 


	8. Truth is Spoken

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U also to reviewer Elven-Vampire Mandy the reason is that that's about where the movie ends.  
  
~~  
  
It was the day of the BIG GAME between SUNNYDALE BOOT CAMP and WILD WOOD. All the parents from both camps were pulling up to Wildwood for the game.  
  
"Look at those morons," said Andrew, "they know their kids are going to loose."  
  
"How can you be so sure," said Xander, "after allspice is the only decent player."  
  
"Taken care of," said Andrew holding up a ball and smiling.  
  
~~  
  
MEANWILE in WILLOW'S OFFICE.  
  
"Mr.Rosenburg," said Rupert Giles, "I would like to see my son."  
  
"He's getting ready for a basketball game," said Willow, "if you stay."  
  
She was cut off when a woman ran into the office.  
  
"BASKETBALL," she yelled, "my baby is going to hurt himself."  
  
"Well well," said Giles, "Jenny It's so nice to see you."  
  
"I wanted to surprise Will," said Jenny, "and your excuse."  
  
"I'm his father," said Giles, " I don't need one."  
  
Just then Buffy entered.  
  
"Ms Rosenberg," said Buffy, "the game's about to start."  
  
"Fine," said Willow, "Miss Summers I'd like you to meet WILLIAM'S parents."  
  
"H-hello," said Buffy.  
  
Then she left and whom did she bump into in the hallway.SPIKE.  
  
"Spike," said Buffy, "I just met your parents."  
  
"M-my parents," said Spike.  
  
"Yea," said Buffy, "why didn't you tell me they were so-so stuffy."  
  
"Well," said Spike.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Buffy as the rest of the team entered the hallway.  
  
"Kinda dose pet," said Spike, "you see, they aren't really my parents."  
  
"Huh," said Buffy.  
  
"I shouldn't be here," said Spike, "their was a mix up and."  
  
"Who cares," said Buffy, "weather your WILLIAM GILES or just plain Spike we all still like you right."  
  
"Right," said everybody.  
  
"Well then lets kick some boot camp but," said Spike.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
(The game and the ending *probably will take two chaps to do) 


	9. Final Showdown

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~  
  
The game was about to start. Rupert and Jenny were heading to the gym to see the big game when the Boot Camp kids headed by.  
  
"Mum," said William, "dad."  
  
"WILLIAM," said Jenny looking at her son and then her husband, "you sent him to BOOT CAMP."  
  
"I-I," said Giles.  
  
"Long story involving busses," said William, "I'm ok though."  
  
"Come on Will," said Oz.  
  
"Gotta go," said William.  
  
"There's going to be a lawsuit," said Jenny.  
  
"Hun," said Giles, "Will seemed to have enjoyed the summer regardless let's just leave it alone."  
  
~~~  
  
AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.WILDWOOD vs. SUNNYDALE BOOT CAMP.  
  
~~  
  
"Ok boys," said Riley, " were going to WIN."  
  
"Hopefully," said William.  
  
"Come on," said Warren, "all Finn wants is the money the wining camp gets."  
  
"Not," said Riley, "well maybe a little."  
  
~~  
  
"Were gonna beat them," said William.  
  
"Thanks to your help," said Xander.  
  
~~  
  
The game had begun as William and Spike stood at center court.  
  
"Well," said Spike, "we meet again."  
  
"Yea," said William, "but this time I'm going to put you in your place."  
  
"Bring it Will," said Spike.  
  
"I plan to," said William.  
  
~~  
  
The first half went good while the WILDWOOD team was winning. However it had seemed that all there shots no matter how bad kept going in while most of the BOOT CAMPS shots no matter how good stayed out.  
  
~~  
  
"What are you doing," said Wesley walking over to Andrew who was holding a remote control.  
  
"N-nothing," said Andrew.  
  
"Then you don't mind if I take that," Wesley said as he grabbed the remote and smashed it.  
  
"Fine," said Andrew, "you caught me."  
  
~~  
  
The second half began with a new ball in play. This time the WILDWOOD campers seemed to be missing more and the BOOT CAMP making more shots. The game was tied and there were seconds left. The BOOT CAMP could win it they just got this next foul shot in. William had the ball and was about to make the shot that could win or loose the game.  
  
"Remember," said Oz, "you just need to feel the energy and then release it."  
  
Will stopped for a second concentrated and made the shot right the buzzer.  
  
"WE WON," said Warren.  
  
~~  
  
"We lost," said Spike walking up to Buffy.  
  
"I still think you're a winner," Buffy said.  
  
~~  
  
"You did great son," said Giles.  
  
"You surprised me," said Jenny.  
  
"Thanks guys," said William, "I'll see you later."  
  
~~  
  
TBC.Bittersweet goodbyes (THE FINAL CHAPTER) 


	10. Goodbye to You

SUMMERTIME SWICH ~  
  
I don't own the movie of the same title or BtVs. No vamps, demons and whatnot this is totally A/U  
  
~~ The game had ended and thee BOOT CAMP won. After the game Spike and Buffy went for a walk while Willow and Wesley were yelling at Andrew and Xander and William went to his parents.  
  
~~  
  
I didn't' think you could do that," said Jenny.  
  
"Well," said William, "I learned."  
  
"I'm proud of you son," said Giles, "and I'm so sorry about this summer."  
  
"S'ok," said William.  
  
~~  
  
"Gambling is not allowed," said Willow, "so rigging the game."  
  
"B-but we still lost," said Xander.  
  
"Only because I caught Andrew at halftime," said Wesley.  
  
"Oh," said Xander.  
  
"By the way you guys are being blacklisted from this Camp," said Willow.  
  
"Huh," said Andrew.  
  
"Meaning you, your children, their children and so forth will never be aloud here," said Willow.  
  
Just then Faith walked by.  
  
"Were through Harris," said Faith, "I can't believe you."  
  
"Faith," said Xander as she headed off.  
  
"Go pack," said Wesley.  
  
The two boys left.  
  
"So Wes," said Willow, "what about the whole SPIKE matter."  
  
"I have a plan," said Wesley.  
  
~~  
  
"I love you Buffy," said Spike.  
  
"I love you too," said Buffy, "but I mean what's going to happen now."  
  
Just then Wesley headed very from where he had been.  
  
"Spike," said Wesley, "a word."  
  
"I'll leave you two," said Buffy.  
  
She walked away as the two men talked.  
  
"Spike," said Wesley, "seeing as how after the summer you will probably be sent to juvie."  
  
"Get on with it," said Spike.  
  
"How would you like it if I adopted you," said Wesley.  
  
"I'm sixteen," said Spike, "I really don't need a father."  
  
"Would you consider me a friend, or a big brother rather," said Wesley.  
  
"I guess," said Spike, "fine."  
  
~~  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Everyone was getting ready to leave WILDWOOD.  
  
"Bye Faith," said Buffy.  
  
"Bye B," said Faith, "bye Spike."  
  
"Bye pet," said Spike.  
  
Faith left.  
  
"So," said Buffy, "Will I see you again."  
  
"Next Summer maybe," said Spike.  
  
"W-what do you mean," said Buffy.  
  
"I mean Wesley is adopting me," said Spike, "your looking at the newest councilor here at WILDWOOD."  
  
"Cool," said Buffy, "do you think Wes would mind you coming up at Christmas or something."  
  
"Sure," said Spike, "but five months seems like an eternity."  
  
"Maybe we'll meet sooner," said Buffy.  
  
"I hope so," said Spike.  
  
Buffy's car pulled up and she got in.  
  
"I'll never forget you Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"I'll never forget you either Buffy," said Spike.  
  
She closed the car door and it pulled away.  
  
"I love you Buffy Summers," said Spike, "I always will."  
  
~~  
  
THE END~  
  
This is were the movie stops. Should I write a sequel? About school? That Christmas? The next Summer? Tell me. 


End file.
